Tales of Amuto
by music-rox12
Summary: Amuto one-shots and maybe even future possible stories.


**Well, this is mostly about some possible future stories and one'shots I'll make just for fun. Each story will start with a summary and title of the one-shot/story so I'll hope you like this first one!**

**Title: First Day**

**Summary: Amu is a proud and very succesful psychologist. She's helped out many people and never tunes down a patient. What will happen when she gets Tsukiyomi Ikuto as her patient one day? POSSIBLE STORY LATER ON BUT FOR NOW ITS A ONE SHOT**

* * *

"Welcome back Dr. Hinamori." The 20-year-old pinkette smiled and slightly blushed at the blond receptionist in front of her.

"Good morning to you too, Tadase." The red eyed male turned a low shade of pink at the mention of his name. He shook his head to clear his mind and handed Amu a stack of papers.

"This is the list of people you will be seeing today, Dr. Hinamori. And you also seem to have a new patient." Amu tucked the papers into her bad and pouted at Tadase.

"I told you to please call me Amu! We've known each other for 2 years now." Tadase lowered his head and was about to respond to the pinkette in front of him when his phone rang. He picked it up quickly, said the regular formality, and jotted down a few things. Amu didn't want to disturb him so she silently left the room and went to her office, which was a floor upward.

'_Come on Tadase! I wish you would ask me out already!' _

Trying to take her mind off a certain blond, she reached the papers that were inside of her bag and scanned them thoroughly.

_'Ok, so my first patient is Yuiki Yaya. She's the girl with the sweets addiction and anxiety. Next, it's Fujisaki Naghiko and his multiple personalities. One minute he's a normal boy and the next he's a sweet girl. Then, I take my break and after that I get to see my new patient.'_

The day went on as Amu expected it would be and soon enough it was time to meet her new client. When she was told that he had already arrived, she quickly read over his profile one more time to prepare.

_'His name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto and he's 20 like me. It seems his sister signed him up for this his…um…womanizing problems…that's a new one.'_

"Dr. Hinamori, you're client is already coming in." Amu silently thanked Tadase for his over protectiveness and waited for her door to open. In a few seconds, it opened to reveal a blond haired purple eyed teen with a smile on her face. It soon turned into a frown as she was looking to her side at something Amu couldn't see.

"Get in here Ikuto! You are doing this!"

"I don't know need this so I'm not going to do this, Utau."

"I will personally make your life a living hell if you don't get in!"

_'What a great family'_ Amu sarcastically thought as she continued to see the girl pull someone's arm into her office. With some force, she was finally able to push the person into the room.

Amu saw a dazzling blue haired and midnight blue eyed man in front of her. He was wearing a pair jeans with a T-shirt that said 'I'll rock your world' in red bold letters. You could also see he was wearing a chain around his jeans, so he looked like a rocker. Only one word entered Amu's mind as she looked at him.

_'Troublesome'_

"Can you two please take a seat on the couch?" Amu's voice separated the pair's argument and they sat down on the peach colored couch. Amu took out a notebook and stared at the two.

_'And it begins'_

"Ok, my name is Hinamori Amu and Mr. Tsukiyomi's psychologist. Can one of you tell me why is he here?"

Ikuto frowned and looked at the blond next to him, "That's what I would like to know. You told me we were going to a club. Instead of that you take me into a…a mental's place!" Amu's eyebrow slightly twitched at his nickname for her profession but she continued to smile.

Utau glared at him, "You need help so that's why you're here!" She turned to face Amu who got ready to write down everything," He is a freakin womanizer! One second he's with one girl and the next he's making out with a random girl off the street! This has been going on for years and I want it to end! I want my brother not some man whore!" Amu, who was a little shocked, calmly wrote everything down and then faced Ikuto.

"Do you have anything to say?"

The blue haired man stayed silent for a moment and Amu knew what to do. She turned her focus to Utau and smiled, "Can you please leave the two of us alone and wait in the waiting room? Sometimes, it's easier for people to talk when their family isn't around." She saw the blond hesitate but eventually agree. She walked out the door but stared at Amu with worries eyes.

_'That gaze almost looks like she's trying to warn me'_

As soon as Utau left, Amu spoke up," Okay, now that your sister is gone you can relax and tell me why you are acting like this. Why don't we start with-"

"Shut up."

Amu's mouth slightly opened but quickly composed herself," Excuse me?"

She saw Ikuto's mouth slowly turn into a smirk as he looked at her, "I said shut up. You don't know anything about me so you can't help me even if you could."

Ikuto stood up and glared at her,"I'm out of here." Amu quickly stood up and stared at him which made Ikuto stop in his tracks.

"There must be a reason why your sister tricked you so you could come."

"She has a brother complex. She needs the help, not me." At this point, Ikuto was fully focused on Amu. He saw Amu take a step towards him and put her hand forward, as in expecting him to take her hand.

"I'm here to help you. Even if you don't trust me, I'll be here to listen to everything you need to say. How about it Mr. Tsukiyomi? Will you accept my help?"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow and thought of a 'fun' plan. "Do you really want to know what's going on in my life?" The pinkette nodded and Ikuto inwardly smirked.

_'This is going to be interested'_

Ikuto raised his hand and took Amu's hand. Amu smiled and was about to let go when Ikuto pulled her forward and made her fall on her back on the couch he was sitting on a bit earlier. Amu reflexively pulled Ikuto down with her so he was on top of her.

Ikuto lowered his face so his forehead could rest on Amu's, "You're just like every other girl I've been with. One kiss and you'll be all over me in a second. It's almost pitiful."

"Get off of me Mr. Tsukiyomi!" Amu struggled to get off but Ikuto was too strong for her. She was trapped.

"Don't call me 'Mr. Tsukiyomi! Use my first name 'Ikuto'." Amu could have sworn she saw hatred filled in those blue orbs when he said '.'

"Get off me Mr. Tsu-Ikuto. Get off of me Ikuto!"

Ikuto kissed her forehead and looked at her again, "This is my so called 'problem'. You can't handle it, huh? Figures." He got off and stood up. Taking the chance, Amu quickly got off and sat down on the couch glaring at the guy.

"My job is to help people and I swear I'll help anyone who comes through my office." She bravely stood up and poked Ikuto's chest. "That mean's I'll help you, even if you are a pervert and a sexual harasser."

Ikuto's eyes widened a bit, but he kept his bored face on. "This session is over." Ikuto said. He was about to leave when he spoke ,"And I'm not a pervert or a sexual harasser. I'm just a womanizer who's just too irresistible for anyone. That even includes you." He sat down next to Amu and kissed her roughly for a few seconds. Amu was too shocked to think so she just kissed back. Soon enough, she pushed him away and Ikuto stood up and walked to the door. He smirked at the now blushing doctor.

He walked out with a seductive chuckle leaving Amu to think of his last words said to her.

"I'll see you next week for our session, my dear Amu."

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
